


Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Tower, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Once you admit to having a certain teddy bear, things get out of hand. A confession, secret relationship, and an old flame rekindled. Things are not what you expected.





	Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> there was a post about Build-A-Bear and that is where this idea was spawned.

***************

"I have a stuffed teddy bear I sleep with."

"THANK YOU!" Darcy cried out throwing her hands up in the air.

Jane smirked, not looking up from her laptop. Steve blushed heart eyes in full affect as he stole glances at Darcy. Thor chuckled and looked up at Tony who stood leaning around Bucky to stare at you. 

"What?" you asked, a bit harsher than you wanted due to embarrassment when you realized he was there.

Tony smiled, forcing himself to keep from cracking. "Uh… a stuffed teddy?" he asked, keeping his tone even.

You looked at the Stark pad in hand, "yes," you answered. You hadn’t meant to say it aloud, not especially since he was there, but you honestly hadn't seen him standing there with Clint and Bucky in the way. Darcy was defending herself rather vehemently and you had just muttered the words. You could feel your ears burn and for once you were grateful for leaving your hair down.

"Ohhh, yes!" Darcy cried. "I got the Captain America one and you got-" 

The men all broke out in shouts as you clamped your hand down over her mouth. You were certain the blush had crawled up your neck and into your ears. Darcy licked your hand prompting you to jerk back, right into Tony, his large hands catching your waist and heating your collar even more. “Nobody wants to hear about that!” you directed at her as she eyed you with glee.

It was then you remembered the hands at your waist and jerked forwards, an apology on your lips. Tony raised a thick eyebrow and opened his mouth, Jane stood grabbing her laptop, “Y/N, we need to go over these charts and did you get the file from Landers and Dover?”

You sighed, relief flooding you as you moved to her side nodding, “paperwork is on my desk ready and waiting. We need to get back to the council and there is a seminar they want you to talk at…”

Darcy was hot on your heels, Steve following beside her.

**

You hadn’t really thought much of it, how men turned into children when they were trying to figure something out. You later found out there was a betting pool on which Avenger your teddy bear was dressed, but that was later. It was more entertainment for Darcy if she kept mum about it. Jane had decided to work along with Tony, having Thor close by helped as questions popped up. Knowing the answer helped to backtrack and allow them to connect the dots.

Darcy helped Jane and you helped Darcy help Jane. Organization, you loved it. Everything had a place, and you liked filing and dating, filling out paperwork. Darcy was a force of nature and following her meant plenty that needed to be reorganized and it delighted you.

Thor found you a couple of days after your confession, not that you thought it was a big deal. He asked you who your bear was dressed up as, but you told him it was confidential and a matter of state secrets. Not the best lie but he seemed convinced. Sam found you not moments later, laughing and guessing, which was him just listing everyone off. You laughed and went about your work.

“There you are!” 

You looked up surprised to hear his voice, Clint following closely behind him. “Sergeant,” you smiled, closing the drawer of the filing cabinet and turning as he wrapped you up in his arms. 

He pulled you in close and dipped his head next to yours, flustered you stammered out a questioning noise. Bucky grinned, leaning against your desk and keeping you in hand, “you’ll tell me right doll?”

“W-what?”

“What kind of teddy is it?” Clint asked.

Bucky had an up close point of view when you felt your face heat at the question. Half turning you gave Clint a mortified look. “Bear, the bear doll.”

Your head whipped back around and you realized what they were talking about. Extracting yourself from his arms proved a bit difficult but you managed it, making your way around your desk and picking up a few files. “That is none of your business and why would it matter?”

“Then you can tell us,” Clint shot back.

“About either teddy,” Bucky added shooting you a grin that warmed you.

Clearing your throat you rolled your eyes and marched out of your office. Both men hurrying after you. “Darcy told us about hers.”

“Congratulations to her.”

“If your unwilling to share it means it is an Avenger themed teddy like hers.” Clint mused following close behind you as you stepped into the elevator where you reached for the button that would lead you to the lab that Jane practically lived in. Bucky reached around you, leaning his body into yours and pressed the button. “But you don’t want to say which Avenger, which means that your like said Avenger more than like probably…” he continued.

You stepped off the elevator and headed straight for Jane. “What does it matter which teddy I got?” you asked entering her lab.

Coffee brown eyes landed on you and Tony smirked as you came to a halt, “you got a teddy?” he asked eyes slipping down your frame and slowly making its way back up. 

You felt that stare down to your very core, a whimper escaping you as a body crashed into you from behind and Bucky’s arms wrapped around you to keep you from falling. 

“Sorry doll,” he hummed into your ear.

You saw Tony’s eyes flicker away, a frown slipping into place before he cleared his throat. “You should really keep your personal life outside of the office,” he chided before smirking.

Frustration leaped to the forefront. “I wasn’t speaking about that kind of teddy and these two are the ones hounding me.” You bit back as Jane stepped into view from behind the monstrosity of metal they had been working on all day. 

“You could just tell us,” Clint said.

“Over lunch?” Bucky interrupted.

You looked at him in surprise. “Wha-  
“Y/N?” Jane cleared her throat. You turned to see her and Tony staring, Tony’s mouth hanging open a bit. “Have you seen Darcy at all today?”

“Are you going to lunch with him?” Tony asked at the same time.

“Wha-? No!”

“No, to lunch?” Bucky asked sounding a bit disappointed, his arms finally dropping from your waist.

“Wait!” you put your hands out and turned to Clint, “no,” you looked at Bucky, “lunch is in an hour, don’t expect me not to eat.” You looked at Jane, “Darcy I suspect is playing hooky with the Captain,” finally you looked at Tony, “why not?”

Jane sighed in frustration but turned back to the machine, you heard the lab doors open and shut, Darcy, Steve and Thor coming in as you and Tony stared at each other.

“Oooh,” Darcy grinned as Clint dropped his head back defeated and Bucky grinned like a mad man, “what have we just stepped into?!”

Tony shook his head, “nothing, looks like Robocop managed to get a date with yours truly.”

You ignored the attitude and looked at Thor even as Darcy widened her eyes at you. You frowned at her, pursing your lips and shaking your head as she nodded hers at Tony who had ducked behind the machine and now Thor hurried over and was excitedly shooting off questions and how creative and quick to adapt midgardians were.

“Y/N!!!!” Darcy groaned stomping her foot.

Bucky reached out and caught her chin in hand, “got a date with her.”

“It’s lunch Bucky,” you ran a hand through your hair and let him pull you out of the lab.

**

He was charming and attentive. Had you laughing through lunch and made the hour pass quickly, so quickly you forgot what time it was and Jane had to call you. He walked you to the elevator and you both kept on about the new technology that Tony and Jane were working on.

“... and if they can pull this off it will be like having a mini portal for us to use. I mean, of course it has to be used only in certain circumstances, but the need for Doctor Strange and Loki to be there to manually open a portal will be nonexistent! Which… in cases where the Avengers have to go across the city or state-it would make a huge difference! Not having to pack up into a quin jet or wait for them.. It could mean saving more lives! That’s why Thor is helping!”

You looked over to see Bucky staring at you with a wide grin in place. “I’m sorry, I went rambling again didn’t I?”

“No need to apologize,” he answered ducking his head and looking at you. “Thank you for coming to lunch with me.”

“Thank you for having me!” you answered stepping into your office knowing he’d follow you in. “But can I ask why the sudden interest?”

Bucky chuckled, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck and shifting from one foot to the other.

You smiled softly, “cause Darcy and the Captain are secretly seeing each other?”

“How did you know that?!”

You laughed sitting on the edge of your desk, feet dangling just a few inches off the floor. “How doesn’t anyone?!” you sighed a little dropping your head, “I really enjoyed lunch Bucky.”

“But?” he asked looking at you.

You gripped the edge of your desk with both hands, “it’s not fair to you if I like someone else.”

He leaned back and let out a small, “ah.” Eyebrows shooting up, he stared at you for a moment, “can I- would it be rude to ask for a kiss?”

You broke out in giggles, “would it make you feel better?”

“Never hurts to get a kiss from a pretty dame,” he answered stepping in closer. You nodded as he reached up, hands catching your face and he leaned in. “Oh,” he hummed pulling back. 

“Yeah..” you answered. “Not that your not… your are in fact very… pretty.”

“Yeah, he is isn’t he?” Bucky turned, stepping away as Tony leaned against the doorframe, arm crossed over his chest. 

You slid off your desk and cleared your throat, attempting not to look at his arms, “something I can help you with?”

“Jane said you have the papers with the sequencing codes for the portal device? She’s been attempting to get you down to the lab for the last hour, guess you had better things to do?”

You felt your face heat as his eyes flickered to Bucky, who took a step towards him, you reached out and caught his arm. “Yes! I do have the paperwork, because I have been trying to get her to stay still long enough to find a place for them and she keeps telling me to hold onto them for safekeeping, but that is okay.” You made your way around and grabbed the documents. “As for the last hour, it is my right to have a lunch break during my shift, not that I am complaining but I barely make enough for the work I do and what I do and who I spend my one hour lunch break is completely up to me and no one else’s business. Thank you, if that’s all, I do have a job to get back to.”

**

It was hours later before Jane stepped back, hands on her hips nodding and sighing. “Ironman.”

“What?” Tony asked brows furrowing together as he sat on the floor. He needed a coffee, Darcy was in the corner, feet in Steve’s lap, both fast asleep.

Jane looked over at him frowning, “Darcy got us to go with her to Build-A-Bear. She wanted the Captain America version so bad, she made me get Thor, I wasn’t gonna fight it though. Y/N? She got Ironman.” She shrugged slender shoulders, “not her fault the metal wonder likes her, but I’m sure she’s cleared it up with him. Maybe you should stop slackin and instead of stare at her all day every time she’s around say something?”

Tony opened and shut his mouth. 

“Yeah, kinda works but try putting that tongue and breath to good use? Teeth help too…” she pressed a finger to her lips, which quirked up, “I meant using your words, but I’m sure she wouldn’t protest if you used all three for… other reasons.” She pointed her finger at him, stern look directed at him, “you did not hear this from me and if you hurt her I will take Mjolnir and make you regret it.”

“You can’t lift that hammer!” he squeaked from his spot on the floor.

“Try me tin man, you don’t fuck with my friends.”

“She kissed Barnes,” he grumbled petulantly.

Jane stared at him, “if you wanna be able to protest who she kisses while she is _ single _,” she punched his shoulder, “then make her not single. She probably did it so that he could see there isn’t a spark there.”

“Spark??”

“Yeah, spark. You know!”

“Cause there’s a spark between Y/N and I..?”

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. “For a genius you really are an idiot.”

“Research!” he defended.

“Its called being a man,” she shot back with a sigh.

“Are you telling him Y/N has a crush on him?” Darcy asked from the corner where Steve was rousing with her.

“Not in those precise words, but I suppose you have to be blunt with some of them.”

“DUH!” Darcy snorted before a yawn silenced her.

Tony looked at them, “am I the only one that didn’t know??”

“Bucky maybe, unless he was trying before you could do something about it,” Steve answered.

**

You worked hard. 

You loved your work.

The fact that Tony insinuated that you didn’t work and preferred to flirt or do nothing at all stung. 

The fact that you had been working nonstop for three days and that had been your first actual lunch had been more than enough to tip you into anger and frustration.

You clicked off your desk lamp and rubbed at your tired eyes. 

You stepped into the elevator and sent Jane a text. ‘Headed to bed, you should do the same.’ That woman would honestly forget to eat if Darcy or you didn’t hand her a bowl or some form of food. Still, you thought with a smile, it was a reason you both loved her. Her passion was inspiring and both of you would do anything to help her succeed, much like she would return the favor. 

You rubbed at your temples, you had said you didn’t get paid enough. Granted you had been offered various other opportunities. Working for Jane Foster meant plenty of people and job opportunities. Darcy herself had declined so many. Selvig had tried getting you to go work with him. 

You dropped your head back against the wall. Maybe you should?

The look of irritation on Tony’s face flashed across your memories eye and you sucked in a breath. How long had you harbored your damn crush for the man? And for what? You could never articulate when he was around, always seemed to stumble around the room. You’d turned down a few Agents and the one time you say yes.

You thought back on Bucky’s kiss. Honestly, you should be in a small puddle by his feet with your legs splayed open begging him to take you on the spot. You had seen plenty of women swoon as he walked past. He was pretty, sweet and thoughtful. 

Still, there was a sarcastic remark that made you smirk. Dark brown eyes that warmed your insidey bits. 

You huffed as you left the elevator. Neither Darcy nor Jane were back yet. Another late night in the lab. You smiled, at least Darcy and Jane had someone to distract them. Oh, you had seen the way Thor’s hand lingered a little too long on Jane’s waist and why not? What was wrong with having fun? So long as everything was made clear. 

You dumped your things onto the couch and made a beeline for your bed. 

Tired. Just tired. 

It wasn’t that no matter what he looked at you with a look of disbelief. 

You made a fool of yourself in front of him constantly. 

You were a good worker. Even if he didn’t know that. 

You grabbed the red and gold teddy bear and hugged it tight. 

It was stupid to be upset. 

Stupid really. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid….

**

“Got something on your face.”

You looked up, instantly regretting it. What the hell, you had spent all night crying your stupid emotions out why the fuck not? Who cared? You didn’t. Stupid..

“Ahh, allergies.”

“Need to go get checked? We have medical on site for such things.” Tony followed as you stood and hurried down the hall.

“No time,” you answered dropping off a portion of the envelopes you held in the mail room and headed towards the elevator. God, it felt like you lived in the damned thing. 

“No time, but time for lunch?”

You turned so abruptly he had to lean back to keep from crashing into you. “WHAT-” you took in a deep breath, emotions knackered and you really couldn’t handle yourself, you forced yourself to take a step back. Forced yourself to take a breath, forced yourself to keep from exploding. Why did he do this? Why was it he always pushed all the wrong buttons?!

Tony backtracked as he watched a flurry of emotions cross your face, “I didn’t mean- what I meant was- Y/N, will you have lunch with me?”

Surprise settled on you face before you narrowed your eyes at him and stepped back into the elevator, holding your hand up at him when he moved to join you, until the doors closed.

**

“Where is Y/N?”

“She called in sick, allergies are acting up…” Darcy answered without looking up from the laptop in front of her.

Jane frowned. “Should we-?”

“I am pretty sure Mr. Stark is sending her flowers…”

“I hope he’s not sending her roses, I mean it’s time she played hooky, but if he takes her roses she’ll be sneezing for hours on end.”

Darcy snickered and then tilted her head up towards the ceiling, “FRIDAY, could you have someone from the kitchen staff deliver some sorbert to Y/N’s rooms?”

“Of course.”

**

You stared at the large bouquet of roses, holding your breath, you could feel the itch building even as you covered your nose and mouth.

“Just wanted to say that I am sorry and I’ve been an asshole.” Tony frowned when the door was promptly shut in his face. It muffled the sneeze just barely. “C’mon Y/N, work with me here!”

“I AM ALLERGIC TO ROSES!”

Tony stared at the door for a moment, at a loss for words. He had checked her files, there was nothing listed as an allergy so he had been certain this was a safe bet. A hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped. Turning the roses were taken from his hand and the young man handed him a very cold tub and several spoons. “From Darcy…” he cleared his throat, “with love.” Tony stared at him as he kissed his cheek and turned red, hurrying off.

“Uh, Y/N?”

“Tony, please… go away.” You leaned against the door, as much as you wanted him to stay you really needed him to go away with those roses before you could make a fool of yourself by going into full blown sneeze attack.

“I have… sorbet…?” there was a pause and then, “roses are gone.”

He stared at the door, heart sinking. “Stupid, what am I doing?” he growled under his breath. Shaking his head he turned on his heel giving up, spinning back around when he heard the door crack open. Tony snickered when he saw you had wrapped a towel around your face.

You tore the towel from your head and glared at him reaching for the tub. He jerked back holding up both spoons, “na-uhh!!!” he chided. You pouted and he practically melted, your eyes were red and puffy, nose red as well and you squirmed as you stood in front of him while his eyes traveled down taking in your tank top, sweats and fuzzy socks. “We share.”

You whined, but when he didn’t budge you stepped aside letting him in. 

Tony had cleared a floor for the three of you when Jane decided to team up with him and thus had started his torment. He had tried to talk to you, but every time you became this adorable mess in front of him and when that wasn’t enough everything he said came out wrong. He couldn’t get the flirt to turn on and always came off sounding like some exaggerated asshole.

Even Rhodey had shoved him away from you once.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” he said following you to the plush couch and sitting beside you. “What are ya watching?”

“Chick flicks.”

Tony let you settle in, keeping a hold on the precious tub, he knew if he let you get it you would pull away. 

It didn’t take long before he was completely lost in the show you were watching. He looked over when he heard a sniffle and that’s when he spotted it. Peeking out from under your throw in your lap was a fluffy ear. 

You let out a yelp of surprise when Tony reached over and snatched it. It took you all of two seconds to launch yourself after it. He laughed, keeping one arm between the two of you and your teddy bear in his outstretched hand. “TONY!” you exclaimed reaching for it as he looked over.

“Nice, good quality, it has a heart right, they make sure to put one in there before sewing him up, I got that right? Unlike yours truly? Do you listen to it?”

You were practically straddling him when his line of questioning made you pause, “Tony…”

He looked at you and tensed, “he keep you safe?” you nodded, “that’s good, girl needs a man to take care of her. Be nice to her, listen to her problems, listen to her complain about that jerk her boss works with.”

You groaned throwing yourself back, hands covering your face, “you are not a jerk...well you have jerk tendencies…”

Tony sat up, keeping your legs on either side of him. “I know you’re a hard worker, hell I found you sleeping at your desk the other night. I shouldn’t have said that I was just jealous.”

“Jealous?!” you laughed looking at him from your spot and eyeing the tub on the coffee table where he had sat it. “You got a way of showing it!”

“You make it hard to be normal around!”

“_ I _ do?!” you asked incredulously sitting up rapidly, poking him in the chest. “YOU’RE IMPOSSIBLE!”

Tony grinned, he liked it when you got angry, it ensured that you were looking at him. Only at him. “Yeah, I didn’t like it that Barnes was looking at you, that he was distracting you, I like having you all to myself.”

You wanted to scream when he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Uh oh,” he brought the bear up between you two as you glared at him.

“Mine!” you snatched the bear from his hands clutching it to your chest before looking back up at him.

Tony crashed his lips against yours, catching you by surprise. You caught his shoulder in your hand, he in turn wrapped a hand around the back of your neck pulling you closer. “Mine,” he said against your lips when he finally pulled back. He liked the dazed look you had, was determined to keep it there. 

You ducked back when he moved in, “Tony?!”

“What?”

“There is an innocent in our presence…”

He growled as he pressed you back onto the couch, your laughter softening as he kissed you, hands slipping under your top, making you sigh as his lips trailed down your neck, and he pressed himself between your legs. 

Was this happening? 

He nipped at your collarbone making you yelp and jerk. His laughter turned into a hiss when you tugged at his hair. Tony liked the way you gasped, how you screwed your eyes shut when he looked up at you his hands slipping under and gripping your ass. “Y/N?” You let out a moan as his lips skated across your tummy and he swore he could get drunk on the sound alone, not including the way you looked at him, eyes half lidded and lust blown. “Holy fuck…”

Your hands fluttered across his shoulders as he tugged you under him, tilting your head up to meet his kiss. How many times had you reached out to touch those shoulders and held back? You had daydreamed of what his kisses were like in spare seconds during your day. Firm, demanding, then soft all the while asking for more, tongue darting across your lips seeking entrance and diving in. 

You arched up as he ground his hips down into yours, the growl that rumbled up his chest sent a shiver up your spine, heat coiling and settling low in your belly. “Tony?”

“God, fuck don’t ever say my name any other way but that way ever again…” he growled kissing under your jaw and sucking a mark in the corner just under your earlobe which left you whimpering.

“Tony? Fuck… please?”

“Please what sweetheart?” he asked pulling back to look at you. You squirmed under him, “Say it,” he said, “I need to hear you say it pumpkin.”

You felt your heart skip as you stared up at him, “I want you, n-need you inside me.”

Sitting back he tugged your sweats and panties down and off, “so pretty,” he hummed, leaning down, he smirked at you as you made a noise in question, “just gonna get a quick taste.” He dipped his head down and you let out a loud moan as his tongue slid up along your folds and around your clit, before delving down into your entrance. Tony was certain you were going to be the death of him, every little gasp, moan, and cry made him harder and he was growing impatient with himself, but your every reaction was well worth it.

When he was sure he would burst he reached down and unzipped his jeans, relieved as he shoved them down his hips and replaced his tongue with the head of his cock. Your hands gripped his forearms as he slid into you, “so good pumpkin, so good,” he praised sucking in his breath as you canted your hips up taking him in deeper, faster, “bad girl,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as your walls clenched down around him. “Fuck…”

You laughed softly as he leaned over you, his head falling on your shoulder and he held still. “Tony?” you gasped, tilting your head and nipping at his shoulder.

He sank his teeth in your shoulder chuckling when you gasped, “I am an old man, you’re gonna end me if you do that.”

“Your not moving.”

“I swear to god-”

“Tony, I’m getting impatient.”

“Impatient,” he huffed pulling out and thrusting deep into you. Your nails dug in, mouth falling open as he filled you, stretching you with each thrust. 

“Fuck!”

“No, you wanna be impatient!”

“Shut up old man!”

“Old man... gonna show you just what comes with age!” he grinned, tugging you into each thrust. A low whine left you as he drove you closer and closer to the edge. “Pumpkin, tell me you’re close?” You nodded as he pulled you up into his lap, “good, I wanna see you take what you want.” You smiled, leaning in to kiss him, hips lifting and dropping back down. You heard his breath hitch as his hands caught your hips and he lifted his own as you sank onto him. “Fuck, don’t stop baby...shit!!” You circled your hips, hands gripping his shoulders and holding on as you rode him. He could feel you tipping over the edge, a cry escaping you as you dropped your head back and he watched in awe as you dropped back into his lap, your walls fluttering around his cock and clamping down as you came undone, it was enough to drag him along and he drove up into you with a low growl, teeth dragging across your shoulder and sinking into the soft skin there.

“Jesus, you left so many marks…”

“You shouldn’t taste so damned good.”

“Jerk.”

“I promise it’s with the utmost love.”

You laid there silent, his strong thick arms wrapped around you. Soft plush fur tickled your nose and you giggled, wrapping an arm around the teddy bear. “He’s seen unimaginable things, his innocence has been stripped in one hour.”

“That was at least an hour and a half.” You shook your head laughing softly, “you don’t have to say it y’know?”

“Idiot, I have loved you for such a long time, it’s just scary saying it out loud.”

“Why?”

“What if… if you got scared?”

“I said it first.”

“You are never gonna let it go, are you?”

“Not for the rest of our days, pretty sure I will tell our grandchildren that I said it first.”

“Dammit Tony…”

“About these unimaginable acts…”

“Tony!”

“He should be fully educated… in case he meets a miss bear. He needs to know these things.”

“TONY!!!!”


End file.
